


A Walk In the Park

by ConorMacNessa



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Neal Being Sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConorMacNessa/pseuds/ConorMacNessa
Summary: Neal meets some old friends.
Kudos: 13





	A Walk In the Park

Peter, Diana and Neal were taking a walk in the park on their way back to the office from lunch.  
Their path went near a bridle path, and Neal kept pausing to admire the horse and rider combinations.   
"Neal! Would you hurry up!" complained Diana. "I tell you, I'm never taking you anywhere again!"  
She suddenly stopped to stare at a couple coming up the bridle path toward them.  
They were beautiful, a brother and sister on a black stallion and a white mare, followed by two solemn wolfhounds who loped behind them with the single mindedness of bodyguards. Neal gaped for a split second before the two riders caught sight of him. They leapt off the horses and hurtled themselves at Neal, their comely faces wreathed in smiles.  
Neal met them half way, laughing with delight. The boy, the girl and the dogs caught him and covered him indiscriminately in hugs and kisses, cries of delight and exclamations that Peter could not make sense of.   
"That is just disgusting," Diana said. "Look at them! Neal and pretty people. He's like a magnet."  
Peter watched them thoughtfully. "Can you make sense of what they're saying?"  
Diana looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It sounds like yelping dogs, squealing girl and laughing boys. I don't hear any words... Oh, wait. It does sound like words. But that's not any language I know."  
"I wonder who they are." Peter mused.  
The boy titled his head at Neal and Neal shrugged and lifted his pant leg slightly.   
The boy burst out laughing and the girl kissed him again, and then the boy said something to Neal that had Neal laughing until he teared up.  
Peter stared at them until he caught a word, his name. The boy and girl each grabbed one of Neal's hands and they walked over to Peter and Diana, the dogs fawning around them and the horses trailing after them.  
Neal smiled at Peter.  
"Peter, these are friends of mine, Joseph and Siobhan."  
The boy grinned. He had guileless blue eyes and a sweet smile, and a huge diamond stickpin in his tie.   
"The name is pronounced Show-vass. I let me friends call me Seomhas." he shook Peter's hand, and gestured to his sister, who kissed Peter's cheek in a dutiful way.   
Seomhas and Siobhan returned their attention to Neal, speaking swiftly in their language. Seomhas patted Neal's shoulder and unfastened his stickpin, handing it to Neal. The girl smiled at him and hugged him again, and then the two went back to the bridle path. Neal stared at the stickpin for a moment, and then with a wicked grin, stuck it in his tie and swaggered off towards the office.  
"Boss," Diana said softly.  
"What?"  
"That new stickpin of Neal's. . ."  
"You think so too?"  
"I somehow doubt he would look so thrilled about a fake."  
"But nobody ever reported the Hope diamond missing!"


End file.
